


Luz de luna

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [7]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: -Spoilers episodio 19-El mar era apenas perturbado a esas horas de la noche. Olas imperceptibles se movían en una superficie que reflejaba la luz de la luna como un espejo.





	Luz de luna

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta el final del flashback de Tali y me gusta el angst.

El mar es apenas perturbado a esas horas de la noche. Olas imperceptibles se mueven en una superficie que refleja la luz de la luna como un espejo. Pero el mar no solo refleja la luz de la luna, también la refracta. Haciendo que se cuele, entre en el agua, que cambie su trayectoria como no hubiese esperado nunca.

La luz empieza a ondear sobre la superficie del mar, o más bien aumentan las olas. Un barco solitario navega, con los faroles sin encender, perturbando la calma del reflejo. Las olas bañadas en luz plateada lamen el casco, salpicando agua con fuerte olor a sal.

El mar, en su superficie, es un sitio tranquilo, prácticamente imperturbable por la noche. Como mucho, se ven algunos bancos de medusas bioluminiscentes aquí y allá. Pero... ¿un barco de noche? ¿Sin luces? Es un suceso extraño, su silueta recortada contra el cielo estrellado cómo si alguien hubiese robado un trozo de firmamento.

La ciudad de Laviara empieza a ser sólo un puntito en la lejanía, sus luces cada vez menos distinguibles. Hace cinco días que se fue de allí... No, no se fue. Se tuvo que ir. No le dejaron otra opción. 

Aún recuerda el dolor. El pecho ardiendo de desesperación y rabia. La sangre bombeada a traves de sus oídos tan fuerte que no podía oír nada más. Las respiraciones que tomaba, pero no le daban suficiente aire. El miedo. La impotencia. Las lágrimas. El fuego extendiéndose, la luz de este reflejándose levemente en las velas, haciendo que cada sombra pareciese a punto de saltar sobre ella.

El miedo. El miedo a todo. Elethiomel. El miedo a no volver a verle. Cada reflejo en la superficie del agua, cada sonido, cada movimiento que le parecía ver por su visión periférica. Esa sensación que no la abandonó ni siquiera al hacer pie en la pequeña cala a la que había ido y de la que ahora se aleja. La misma sensación que hizo que sus rodillas se doblasen al tocar la arena y cayese a la arena, preguntándose cómo seguir.

Se acabó quedando allí cinco días. Tali sabía que no era inteligente quedarse tanto tiempo. Pero tenía que mentalizarse, tenía que pararse a sí misma de pensar planes absurdos para volver. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que su vida, tal y como la conocía, había llegado a su fin. El primero de esos cinco días lo pasó llorando cada poco rato. Pero eventualmente y con más demora de la que sabía que le convenía, había aceptado el cambio en su destino. Como la luz de la luna al llegar al mar y refractarse.

Así que tras reunir provisiones había subido al barco, esperando a después del anochecer. Y ahí estaba ahora, un barco oscuro en la noche. La misma sensación de miedo colándose en su piel como manos que intentan cogerla. No se arriesga a encender los faroles, no hasta que no estuviera a una mayor distancia.

Las luces de Laviara cada vez están más lejos, más imperceptibles. Se asoma todo lo que puede a la popa, queriendo ver su ciudad natal hasta el último momento posible. Su corazón grita por dentro, esta es la despedida, esto es el final de una etapa y no sabe que le depara el futuro. En cuando deja de poder ver la luz por completo, una lágrima resbala por su mejilla. Cae al mar, donde podrá reflejar luz por siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> "Val, deja de escribir angst de Seren" 
> 
> Vale, voy a escribir angst de Tali.


End file.
